rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Shadow is Crystal Aurora Overland's friend and ally. He is role played by Crystal Aurora. History Shadow used to be Pitch's most loyal companion, who helped him spread fear and nightmares to children. But one night when Shadow and Pitch were in the small town of Burgess, Shadow wandered into the forest where he had an encounter with Sandy. When they were about to fight, Manny stopped them and told Sandy to help this wolf, for he could be a big help in the battle with Pitch. Sandy used his dreamsand to turn this nightmare into an immortal wolf. But Shadow's nightmare magic was very powerful, and could not just disappear. So Sandy put it into an ancient amulet called the Nightmare fang and gave it to Shadow. If the fang ever got back in Pitch's hands, it would give him the power to plunge the world into another dark age. So Shadow kept it safe and promised to only use its powers if he needed to. Shadow then became loyal to Manny and the Guardians and has been ever since. How Shadow met Crystal Manny sent Shadow on a quest to Diamond Cliff in the arctic circle to find an ancient amulet called the Sapphire of the Aurora Borealis. Shadow asked why he needed to find the amulet and Manny told him that he would need it for his next task. So Shadow went to Diamond Cliff just before the northern lights started. The sky then lit up with the mysterious lights, and as they danced through the sky, Shadow howled. The lights then came together and created the Sapphire. Manny then gave Shadow his next task of finding and protecting a future guardian named Crystal Aurora Overland. He told Shadow to give her the amulet and help her learn how to control it's power. Shadow accepted but Manny warned him to never tell Crystal about her destiny, or that could possibly put her in danger. He went back to the small town of Burgess and found Crystal in the forest, scared and confused. She was first scared of him until she found out that she could trust the mysterious wolf. Shadow gave her the amulet and helped her learn her first power, to turn into an animal. He told her to concentrate and try to become a wolf like him. Crystal doubted him at first, but she gave it a try and became a wolf with silver fur. Shadow told her that she still had a lot to learn, but he would help her. So Shadow and Crystal stayed together, and have been together ever since. Crystal always looked up to Shadow as a teacher and a leader, he was also the only family she had at the time. They later moved to Yellowstone National Park since Burgess was becoming larger. He felt that it would be safer to stay in the forest as Crystal learned to control her new powers. Fighting His Old Master When Crystal came back to Yellowstone with Jack Frost after disappearing for a few days, Shadow was furious and blamed Jack for her disappearance. Jack and Crystal then explained to him why she was taken to the North Pole and Shadow was then glad that Crystal became a guardian. He also told them that he would help them in their fight against Pitch. (To be continued) Appearance Shadow is larger then regular wolves and is also stronger, which is how he can stay alpha of his wolf pack. He has black fur as black as nightmare sand and silver fur that glistens like the moonlight. He has the same gold-silver eyes as Pitch, which also resemble an eclipse. He always wears the nightmare fang around his neck so he always knows where it is. He could easily be mistaken for a nightmare. Luna and Obsidian Luna and Obsidian are Shadow's two nightmare horses. Like Pitch had his nightmare Onyx, Shadow had them. They helped him spread fear throughout the Dark Ages. But when Manny put Shadow's nightmare powers into the Nightmare Fang, he trapped Luna and Obsidian there also. The only way that they can be released is if Shadow became a nightmare again. They hate the guardians and would attack them during battle, but only if Shadow tells them to. Category:Good Category:No Center Category:Males Category:Crystal Aurora Category:Animal